Inuyasha en el siglo XXI
by Sholy
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando todo el equipo(incluyendo a Kouga) se va a disfrutar su victoria al mundo actual.
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha  
en el siglo XXI.  
  
I Capítulo:  
  
- ¡ De ninguna manera !  
  
- Por favor Inuyasha, mira q conocerás la playa y te presentaré a mis amigas, di que si si???  
  
- Míralo de esta manera Inuyasha , serán como unas vacaciones para nosotros después de haber destruido a Naraku, yo celebraré la desaparición d mi agujero y sango el retorno de kohaku, además entiende que la señorita Aaome no puede llevarnos ella sola a su época y solo uds. dos pueden pasar por el poso.(dijo el monje miroku poniéndose serio)  
  
- Si! Y yo tmb. quiero ir y no solo por tu culpa todos nos vamos a privar! (dijo shipo muy molesto).  
  
- Entonces que decides Inuyasha?(Dijo sango con tono de ansiedad).  
  
- Vamos di que si si?!( le dijeron todos sonriendo).  
  
- Aish pero como molestan!...(inuyasha se quedó callado un momento con una expresión pensativa) esta bien, iré con uds. pero sino me gusta me regresaré entendido?!!  
  
- Si!!!!! Gracias inuyasha (dijeron todos saltando y sonriendo).

Espero les haya gustado aunque el primer capitulo este un poco corto

Dejen Reviews  
Sholy


	2. Presentando a la Familia

II Capítulo  
  
- Hija pero que sorpresa, umm veo que trajiste a tus amigos.  
- Espero no la incomodemos mi bella señora- dijo Miroku tomándola de la mano.   
- Hay pero que cosas dice joven, no me causan ningún problema, tenemos espacio y comida de sobra- dijo la madre sonrojada.  
  
En eso viene Sota:  
- Pero quienes son estas personas hmna.- dijo Sota confundido – y q haces aquí? Pensé que no volverías en mucho tiempo.  
- Afortunadamente vencimos a nuestro enemigo y bueno ellos son mis amigos que los traje para que conozcan mi época, ya conoces a Inuyasha vdd? Los demás son Shipo, Sango y Miroku.   
- Mucho gusto- dijeron todos.  
- Hija creo que tus amigos deben de estar cansados, por qué no les enseñas donde esta el baño mientras tu y yo preparamos sus habitaciones?   
- Está bien mamá, es por aquí chicos- enseñándole las escaleras.

UN RATO DESPUÉS

- Será mejor que nos cambiemos, pronto bajaremos a cenar, Sango ven, te cambiarás en mi cuarto y shipo, miroku e inuyasha en el cuarto de huéspedes.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

- Levántense chicos, tenemos un largo día – dijo Aaome abriendo las cortinas.   
- Aaome no podemos dormir un ratito más?- dijo Shipo medio dormido.   
- No, vamos levántense tenemos que ir de compras, porque mañana nos vamos a la playa!.   
- Si!!!! Vamos levántense- dijo Sango muy emocionada.   
- Esta bien... ppero quién es usted?- dijo Miroku asombrado.  
- Soy yo su excelencia, Sango.   
- Sango?? No puede ser te vez distinta, ejem... muy hermosa.   
- Gracias, Aaome me prestó su ropa   
- Y nostros con que vamos a vestirnos?- dijo Shipo.   
- Ven! Por eso debemos ir al centro comercial!- dijo Aaome.   
- Centro comercial? Umm que es eso?- preguntó Inuyasha   
- Pues es un lugar donde hay muchas tiendas, que venden ropa, cosas, comida...  
- Comida?!- dijeron Shipo y Miroku interrumpiendo a Aaome)- como la que nos llevaba?.   
- Pues si y otras son más ricas- dijo Aaome sonriendo.   
- Pues que estamos esperando, vamos de inmediato!- jalando Miroku y Shipo a los demás.  
  
Bueno aquí termina el 2º capítulo espero les haya gustado este es más largo que el primero   
  
Sholy


	3. ¿Alguien más viene con nosotros?

III Capítulo  
  
Al llegar al centro comercial   
  
- Uau! Así que esto es un centro comercial – dijo Sango asombrada mirando a su alrededor.  
- Oye Aaome y para que hemos venido aquí eh? – preguntó Inuyasha confundido.   
- Pues para comprarles un poco de ropa de esta época , traje de baño, etc.   
- Traje de baño? Para que sirve eso? Pues para cuando nos bañemos en el mar – dijo Aaome.   
- En el MAR?! Estas loca?! Yo no puedo bañarme en el mar – dijo Inuyasha exaltado.   
- Pero cuál es el problema?- preguntó Miroku.   
- Si, que tiene de malo?- preguntó Aaome.  
  
Se escuchó salir una voz por los vestidores  
  
- Lo que pasa es que los perros le tienen miedo al mar .  
- Grrr... quién dijo eso?- preguntó Inuyasha molesto.  
- Acéptalo bestia le tienes al mar y es lo natural todos los perros le tienen miedo al marr – dijo Kouga en un tono burlón.  
- Hay pero como molestas! Además, que haces aquí?? – dijo Inuyasha casi encima de Kouga.   
- Inuyasha , ABAJO! – dijo Aaome molesta.   
- Pero Aaome que bella estas hoy – Kouga agarrándole las manos.  
- Hay Kouga pero que cosas dices , pero dime como llegaste aquí?  
- Pues los seguí ya que yo tmb. tenía ganas de conocer el lugar donde vives, espero no te moleste – le dijo Kouga sonrojado.  
- Como crees Kouga, es más si quieres puedes venir con nosotros y si no tienes donde quedarte...   
- Ni se te ocurra Aaome que no pienso compartir mi espacio con este lobo rabioso! – le dijo Inuyasha interrumpiendo a Aaaome y en un tono molesto.  
- Inuaysha, ABAJO! ... ven Kouga tenemos que probarte unos trajes de baño, supongo que querrás venir con nosotros verdad? - dijo Aaome alejándose del grupo.  
- Al parecer Inuyasha tendrá que acostumbrarse a la presencia de Kouga pues Aaome piensa llevarlo con nosotros – dijo Shippo.   
- Así es shippo – dijo el monje Miroku   
- Pues no le queda de otra - dijo Sango resignada.

Aquí termina el 3er capítulo ojalá les guste como les ha ido gustando los anteriores ññ si los capítulos son un poco pequeños disculpen es primera vez q escribo  
  
sigan dejando reviews Gracias  
  
Sholy


	4. ¿ Quién se ve mejor?

Notas: Cada vez q vean en el diálogo /.../ es cuando los personajes estan diciendo algo para ellos

IV Capítulo  
  
- Vamos Inuyasha no seas tímido y sal para ver que tal te queda el traje de baño – dijo Aaome intrigada.  
- Oooye Aaome no crees que esta ropa esta un poco descubierta???- dijo Inuyasha preocupado.  
- Pero como voy a verte su no quieres salir?  
  
Inuyasha estaba a punto de salir cuando se escuchó un grito  
  
- Aii!!!!!! Salga de aquí monje mañoso, que no entiende que no puede entrar?- dijo Sango roja de la cólera después de haberle dado una bofetada a Miroku.  
- Perdóneme mi querida Sango pero dijiste que podía verte con tu traje de baño que por cierto te queda muy bien – dijo Miroku sonriendo y con la mano de Sango marcada en la mejilla.  
- Si pero no mientras me cambiaba!!!!  
  
Al llegar Aaome donde estos dos se encuentran:  
  
- Que pasó Sango?? Te encuentras bien?? – dijo Aaome preocupada.  
- No se preocupe señorita Aaome que no pasó nada malo usted vuelva con Inuyasha y yo me quedo con Sango.  
  
Cuando llega al vestidor de Inuyasha:  
  
- Inuyasha vas a salir siempre o te vas a quedar a vivir en el vestidor??- preguntó Aaome cansada de esperar.   
- Esta bien pero no te enojes , es solo que no me siento cómodo en este traje.   
- Solo sal! Y así veremos si te queda bien.  
- Esta bien.  
  
Al salir Inuyasha, Aaome se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo, ese traje le quedaba tan bien, definitivamente el color rojo era el suyo. Pero al volver del shock Aaome se dio cuenta que Inuyasha ya estaba hablando con una chica muy simpática. Aaome estaba furiosa así que se acercó a Inuyasha y le dijo:   
- Inuyasha, ya veo que el color rojo te queda bien  
- Bien? Le queda demasiado bien yo diría que el color rojo es tu color rojo guapo ;p   
- Guapo?! Que se cree esta para hablarle así a Inuyasha! – pensaba Aaome.  
- Tu crees?- dijo Inuyasha sonrojado.  
- Por supuesto que si!  
- Este.../ controlándose para no pegarle!/ estamos apurados y gracias por tu opinión , adios! – dijo Aaome votando a la chica.   
- Oye Aaome porque eres tan mal educada? Y por qué la botaste si yo quería que se quedara , estaba chula.   
- Aish!! ABAJO!!! Y apúrate en cambiarte que no tenemos todo el día- Aaome se fue enojadísima.   
- Pero que dije =S  
  
Mientras Inuyasha se cambiaba, Aaome fue a buscar a Kouga porque la tenía preocupada ya que no lo encontraba.  
  
- KOUGA! Hay pero donde se habrá metido??  
  
En eso se le acerca un hombre muy simpático y bien vestido  
  
- Me buscabas Aaome??   
- Pero si es Kouga! – dijo Sango  
- Kouga?? Eres tu? – dijo Aaome   
- Tan irreconocible estoy??  
- P...pues la verdad si.   
- Y que tal? Te gustó? – preguntó Kouga en un tono presumido  
- No lo creo lobo rabioso, aunque el lobo se vista de ceda LOBO SE QUEDA! – dijo Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha estaba muy molesto ya que Aaome había preferido irse con Kouga y lo había dejado solo con todas esas chicas que se le acercaban.  
  
- I...inuyasha pero que te sucede??- dijo Aaome confundida.  
  
La verdad que se había quedado sorprendida Inuyasha y Kouga en la ropa de sus tiempos se veían bien pero ahora se miraba MUCHO MEJOR!.  
  
- Si perrito, que te pasa?, entiendo que estes celoso pero no es para tanto. El que Aaome me prefiera no es tu culpa – dijo Kouga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja =D.  
- Pero yo cuando dije eso???   
-Grrr.... ya verás Kouga , maldito es no es cierto!!!!  
  
Inuyasha no puedo contener más su rabia y si no era por Miroku que lo detenía , Inuyasha y Kouga ya estarían tirados en el suelo peleándose como animales salvajes.  
  
- Inuyasha , por favor tranquilízate, no se peleen.   
- Pero Miroku... no entiendes!  
- Mejor dejemos que la señorita Aaome decida.   
- Que yo QUE?!!!!!!!   
- Es una buena idea su excelencia, que sea Aaome la que diga quién se ve mejor – dijo Sango  
- / Pero yo por que!!/ Es una tontería!, compórtense quieren? Además ustedes no son..... – hubiera terminado la frase de no ser que vió la cara de Inuyasha y Kouga muy tristes por haberlos despreciado – Aish! Esta bien! Lo haré / y ahora a quién voy a escoger si los dos estan guapos /.  
  
Unos minutos después que Aaome se pasó mirándolos, estuvo lista para decir quién estaba mejor   
  
- Bueno Aaome...... dinos ¿quién se ve mejor?  
- La vdd es que /ojalá esto no cause problemas /los dos se ven bien.  
- QUE?!!!! – ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y sorprendidos.  
- / mejor decisión no pudo haber , aunque saliéndome de esos dos creo que mejor se ve Miorku /- pensó Sango dirijiendo su mirada al monje.  
- Oye Aaaa...aome estas segura de lo que acabas de decir? – preguntó Inuyasha indeciso.  
- Es vdd. Estas segura Aaome?!! Porque en vdd yo creo....  
- Aish!!! Ya cállense los dos – no dejó que Kouga terminara su oración – si estoy segura y no me vuelvan a hablar de eso!!!.  
-/ Nunca voy a entender a los adultos/ – dijo shippo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.   
- Señorita Aaome que le parece si nos vamos ya para alistarnos e ir a la playa? – sugirió Miroku. - Tienes razón Miroku ya pasamos mucho tiempo aquí, vamos todos a la casa y alistarnos.  
  
Aquí termina el 4º capitulo este si estuvo más largo q los demás espero les guste si tienen alguna sugerencia para el prox. Capítulo solo díganlas Cuidense  
  
Sholy


	5. Y a comer se dijo!

Capítulo V 

Cuando estaban saliendo del Centro Comercial, Shippo se le acercó a Aaome un poco temeroso porque Aaome estaba molesta con Kouga e Inuyasha y parecía que no quería que le hablaran. Miroku estaba con la mirada clavada en Sango ya que se miraba hermosa con la ropa que compró pero sin darse cuenta que un buen grupo de chicas lo perseguían y Sango enojada pero más que eso celosa ya que de vez en cuando Miroku les hacía caso.

- A....aome?? – dijo Shippo casi temblando.

- Dime Shippo que deseas? – dijo Aaome con una voz muy dulce.

-Pensé que estabas enojada con nosotros

- No Shippo, si uds. No hicieron nada malo, me molesté un poco con Inuyasha y Kouga pero eso es todo. Por quéhabría de enojarme con uds.?

-No lo sé, pero entonces no estas enojada?

-No, pero que me querías preguntar?

-Ah!, es que como dijiste que aquí la comida era como la que nos llevabas y hasta más rica pensé que tal vez... tu podrías... no sé...- Shippo no sabía como pedirle a Aaome que le invitara a comer.

-Que te invite a comer??- Dijo Aaome sonriendo.

- /Sí! De gran apuro que me sacó que me sacó/ Si!!!- dijo Shippo emocionado- ejem... digo si, crees que podrías?.

-Jajajaja claro que si Shippo, pero hay que ir a preguntarles a los demás si quieren comer.

- No!- dijo Shippo.

- Por qué no? hay algún problema??

- No, es eso sino que como soy muy chiquito y lo demás son unos tragones / en especial Inuyasha / me dejan sin comida =(

-Hay Shippo las cosas que dices pero no te preocupes que te compraré algo para ti solo de acuerdo?

- Está bien, pero vamos ya que mi estómago me está sonando del hambre, como salimos rápido no pude comer nada.

-Jajajaja, hay Shippo me haces reír. Está bien vamos- dijo Aaome agarrando a shippo de la mano.

Acercándose Aaome al grupo les preguntó:

-Quieren ir a comer? O prefieren esperar hasta que lleguemos a la casa?

-No!- dijeron todos

-Por favor vamos a comer, muero de hambre- dijo Miroku.

-Si!, yo tmb jamás pensé que comprar fuera algo tan agotador y algo que me hiciera dar hambre- Dijo Sango.

-Está bien vamos- dijo Aaome.

Cuando todos llegaron al salón de las comidas se quedaron con la boca abierta, babeando por los olores y con ganas de comerse todo

-Bien chicos, aquí pueden elegir lo que quieran- dijo Aaome – solo díganme que quieren para pedir .

-Ese es el problema Aaome – dijo Shippo relamiendose la boca- no sabemos que pedir.

De pronto la atención se fue para Inuyasha que estaba con una hamburguesa de plástico en boca.

-Ooye Inuyasha que haces?- preguntó Aaome confundida-Por qué tienes eso en la boca?

-Que esto no es lo que nos llevabas? Sabes esto tiene un sabor muy raro y está muy duro!- dijo Inuyasha tratando de darle un mordisco a la hamburguesa .

- Hay Inuyasha- dijo Aaome moviendo la cabeza- / como c nota q no son de aquí/ tiene un sabor raro xq no es de verdad , es de plástico y eso no c come!.

-Plástico?? No se come? entonces eso quiere decir que me engañaron!- dijo Inuyasha molesto- pero ya vera! Lo voy a atrapar, dónde esta??

-Inuyasha

- Si Aaome?

- ABAJO!

- Aaome? Qué es plástico? Un tipo de comida?? Y por qué Inuyasha no puede comer esa hamburguesa??- preguntó Shippo confundido.

- Plástico es un material con el cual se fabrican algunas cosas y bueno no se puede comer porque no es algo comestible.

- Pero si es igualita a las que tu nos llevas- dijo Miroku.

- Es una imitación que hacen para venderlas pero la diferencia es que se comen.

- Y no podías habérmelo dicho antes? – dijo Inuyasha molesto.

- Y yo como iba a saber que tu querías comértela??

- /Ay pero ellos no cambian, no pueden ser como mi Miroku?/ - pensaba Sango mirando fijamente a Miroku.

Cuando este se dio cuenta y volteó a verla, Sango estaba tan embobada que ni se dio cuenta.

-/ Pero que rayos??!! Por qué Sango me mirará así?, aunque mirándola bien así se ve tan linda, me pregunto en que pensará?/.

Cuando Aaome y Shippo se les acercaron ambos parecían dos niños admirando a su personaje favorito y en eso llegaba Kouga.

-Pero que les pasa a estos dos tórtolos? Como se nota que su amor es mutuo. Hey! Despierten!- chasqueando los dedos frente a ellos.

-Qué? Que pasa?- dijo Sango confundida.

- Nada es solo que ya llevaban tiempo admirándose entre los dos- dijo Shippo.

- Qué?!/rayos! Se dieron cuenta y ahora que les digo?/- Sango se puso roja como un tomate, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Miroku habló.

- Pero si es de lo más normal admirar la belleza de Sango- dijo Miroku sonriendo pero dirigiendo su mirada a Sango.

- /Ay no! me esta mirando, pero no es lindo?/- lo único que Sango hizo fue responderle con una pequeña sonrisa.

En eso vino Inuyasha diciéndoles :

- Oigan odio interrumpir sus demostraciones de amor pero creen que podemos pedir algo de comida? Tengo mucha hambre.

- Si tienes razón Inuyasha, muero por probar la comida de aquí- dijo Kouga.

Mientras que ellos hablaban Aaome miró la hora y dijo:

- Chicos estamos tarde!

- Tarde para que Aaome??- preguntó Shippo.

- Olvidé decirles que partíamos hoy en la noche y aún nos falta empacar!

- Pero y la comida??- preguntó Miroku.

- Comprémosla y la iremos comiendo en el camino pero apurense!

Todos fueron a pedir la comida saliendo apuradísimos del centro comercial mientras iban comiendo.

Bueno aquí termina el 5º cap. Sorry por la demora c que esta vez me demoré un poco más pero prometo no hacerlo más

Espero les guste

Dejen reviews y si tienen algun pedido haganlo

Bss

Sholy


	6. Camino a la playa

Capítulo VI 

Al llegar a la casa la mamá de Aaome quedó sorprendida al ver a Kouga.

- Hija pero que sorpresa, ¿ quién es este guapo chico?

- /Guapo?! Por dónde?!/- pensaba Inuyasha.

- El es Kouga mamá, el tmb viene con nosotros , no t molesta vdd?.

- Por supuesto que no hija! Que tus amigos se queden todo el tiempo q deseen.

- Gracias señora, apreciamos su hospitalidad- dijo Miroku.

- Y lo mejor de todo es que no tenemos que engañarla para que nos den comida y no quedemos a dormir- dijo Shippo en un tono sarcástico.

- /Qué habrá querido decir?/- se preguntaba Miroku.

- Bueno chicos hay que ir a hacer las maletas para no perder el bus.- dijo Aaome.

Todos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos para empezar a hacer las maletas.

Un rato después en la estación de buses.

- Apúrense que el bus nos deja!- decía Aaome preocupada.

- Tiene razón, vamos chicos apúrense, Inuyasha, Miroku y Kouga!- decía Sango con Shippo en brazos.

- Oye Sango no crees que los chicos están un poco cargados de maletas? Tal vez deberíamos ayudarlos- dijo Aaome dirigiendo la mirada a los chicos que estaban full maletas.

- No creo, pero hay que preguntarles- respondió Sango.

- Oigan quieren ayuda con las maletas?- preguntaron las chicas.

- No! que va, no c preocupen- respondió Inuyasha en un tono sarcástico.

- Bueno entonces apúrense que el bus nos deja.

- Oigan no esperen!... Inuyasha tenías que hablar? TT- dijeron Kouga y Miroku.

Se escuchó la voz que anunciaba la partida del bus

- Los pasajeros con destino a la playa favor abordar el bus por la puerta 5

- Uff... felizmente llegamos a tiempo- dijo Aaome ya sentada.

- Oye Aaome y los chicos? No los has visto?- preguntó Shippo preocupado.

- Verdad! Aquí estan las maletas pero no los veo- dijo Sango

De pronto por debajo de as maletas se levantaron muy cansados.

- Aquí estamos- dijo Miroku casi sin aliento.

- Ohh pobresitos han de estar muy cansados- les dijo Aaome.

- Que les va a interesar si nos hicieron cargar todo!- dijo Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha por favor! Son damas no deben de cargar maletas- dijo Kouga – en especial Aaome- acercándose a ella y tomándoles la mano le dijo- mientras estés conmigo no tendrás que hacer nada, yo lo haré por ti.

- Hay que lindo! Muchas gracias Kouga, pero sabes- dijo mijo retirando sus manos- tienes que volver a cargar las maletas porque el bus sale en 5 minutos.

- Tienes razón Aaome mejor vamos entrando los esperamos allá chicos- dijo Sango

- Jajajajaajajaja!.....- Inuyasha no podía parar de reírse- Que buena! Sabes kouga- abrazándolo por el hombro – acéptalo , por más que quieras Aaome siempre me va a querer solo a mí!.

- Grrr.... es mentira!

Los chicos empezaron a pelearse mientras Miroku estaba sentado en una silla descansando.

- Hay pero estos nunca cambiarán.

Cuando de pronto se escuchó:

- Inuyasha...ABAJO!.

- Plop!Aome!- dijo Inuyasha casi sin poder levantarse- por qué hiciste eso?

- Ya dejen de estar peleándose... Aish pero los dejamos solos un momento y miren lo que hacen.

- Miroku! Ejem... digo su excelencia, le hicieron algo a ud? – preguntó Sango muy preocupada.

- No, Sango por qué la pregunta? Ah y por favor llámame Miroku quieres?

- Esta bien, lo que pasa es que como lo vi ahí sentado, pensé que algo le había pasado discúlpeme- Sango se puso roja de la vergüenza.

- Oigan odio interrumpir su conversación pero ese no es el bus que teníamos que tomar?- dijo Shippo señalando a un bus que estaba partiendo.

- Oigan! Esperen! Vamos q esperan? Corran! El bus se va!- dijo Aaome corriendo para alcanzarlo.

En el bus el copiloto vio a los chicos correr y le dijo al piloto que parara hasta que alcanzaron al bus y lograron subir.

- Muchas gracias señor, hubiéramos tenido que esperar hasta mañana para tomar el sgte. Bus- dijo Aaome casi sin aliento.

- De nada señorita ya sabe, estamos para servirle- le respondió.

-Si pero hubiera sido mejor que el parara a penas lo llamamos no como unas 2 cuadras después- dijo Shippo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- Shippo! Por favor – le dijo Sango.

-Oiga nos vamos a quedar todo el rato aquí o que?- dijo un pasajero molesto.

- No, por favor disculpe, si serían tan amables de pasar y tomar asiento,- le dijo a los chicos- ya vamos a partir, disculpen la demora.

- Vamos chicos pasen y siéntense que ya vamos a la playa.

Al momento de sentarse dos hombres tendrían que sentarse juntos.

- Sango, estaría encantado si te sentaras a mi lado- dijo Miroku señalando el asiento y sediéndole la pasada.

- Gracias su excelencia digo Miroku /hay que emoción voy a viajar junto a el!/.

- Aaome por favor siéntate conmigo- dijo Inuyasha tomándole un brazo.

- No! perro ella se va a sentar conmigo- dijo Kouga tomándole del otro brazo.

Ambos empezaron a pelearse jalando a Aaome para ambos lados

- Ya! Dejen de pelearse, ya se con quien voy a sentarme.

Al rato...

- Solo manténte dentro de tu asiento quieres? No quiero impregnarme con el olor a perro esta bien?- dijo Kouga alejándose de Inuyasha.

- Y tu crees q yo quiero quedarme con tu olor? suficiente con el q este a mi lado. No te preocupes que no me pienso acercar- le dijo Inuyasha.

Mientras que en el sitio de Aaome:

- Gracias por sentarte conmigo Shippo- le dijo Aaome.

- No te preocupes cualquier cosa porque esos dos dejen de pelearse, además un rato juntos no les va a hacer daño.

Un rato después ya era de noche y las luces se apagaron para que todos pudieran dormir .Habia una gran tranquilidad.

Bueno aquí esta el 6º cap. Ojalá les guste, ya saben si tienen algún pedido háganlo

Cuidnc

Bss

Sholy


End file.
